


Heat of the Moment

by loutmouth



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loutmouth/pseuds/loutmouth





	

Mikey Way had some weird kinks, and he knew it. He liked being choked, and having his hair pulled, which wasn’t too odd, admittedly. He liked the feeling of being manhandled, and feeling vulnerable, even confused, at the hands of a lover. Mikey liked being held down and forced to take whatever his lover gave him. Mikey was, in many ways, considered to be pretty kinky – albeit, only by the standards of people that were pretty vanilla.

Mikey Way had some weird fucking kinks – but none quite matched up to the two that he held at the top of his list, resting precariously on some fucked up pedestal made of rotting flesh and pure filth. Mikey Way was turned on by people when they were drunk, and he was turned on at the thought of incest.   
Incest, in this case, pertaining to the blunt and not-at-all-sweet fact that Mikey wanted to fuck his older brother. That part, to him, wasn’t too surprising. Gerard was an international rockstar and sex god – _everyone_ wanted to do him, so why should he be different? And, if that sliver of taboo that was wound within his desire made the need for his brother even more potent, then so be it.

It was pure coincidence, Mikey assumed, that with his penchant for drunkenness, and his desire for his brother, that he should be given – blessed, even – with an older brother who was a self-confessed addict and alcoholic. It was also coincidence, albeit a very happy one, that when Gerard was drunk, he often came to his baby brother for comfort.   
Such was the case that night.

The band was off their 2003 tour, finally, and Mikey and Gerard were at long last returning to the home they shared with their parents.   
The term ‘shared’ was used loosely, though. Their parents were never around these days, and that suited them just fine. Mikey had, previously to the band beginning, been living here alone with them, but his older brother took pity on his isolation, and soon moved back in.   
No sooner had the two brothers crossed the threshold of their home,  did Gerard head immediately to the kitchen, grabbing a can of beer out of the fridge.  
At the mere idea of what was to come, Mikey felt a warmth in his thighs.

The younger brother sauntered slowly over to the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe as he saw his brother rummage through the fridge.

“Y’know, Gee. We’ve been on the road a whole bunch. You deserve something a little stronger,” Mikey hummed helpfully, glancing at the beer on the counter. Gerard turned around and gave him a questioning look.

“You want me to drink _more,_ Mikey? Weren’t you guys thinking of, fucking-“ he closed the fridge door a little aggressively (enough, at least, to make Mikey’s heart flutter like moth trapped in a lampshade) “-starting an intervention?” he grumbled.   
Mikey laughed gently, still leaning on the doorframe. He hoped it made him look a little sensual to his older brother.

“Don’t be silly, Gee. I know you don’t have a drinking problem,” the younger brother cooed innocently. It was a damned lie, of course. Gerard was _sick_. But God, Mikey didn’t care. Not just then, anyway. Sure, in the long run, he wanted his brother to get better, and he would help him. But one night wouldn’t hurt, right?

Gerard looked appreciative, but surprised, he picked the beer up and smiled a little, looking almost sheepish. The expression was so soft and trusting, that for a moment, Mikey almost felt bad.   
Almost.

“It makes me real glad to hear you say that, little brother,” Gerard laughed faintly. He turned to the fridge and this time, pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Mikey smiled in a self-satisfied way, biting his lip a little as his eyes locked on the deep amber liquid. Gerard poured himself a glass, then looked up.   
“You drinking?”

Mikey laughed softly, backing into the living room, and gesturing that Gerard should follow, which he did.

“No, not today,” he said simply. Thankfully, Gerard wasn’t drink-shy at all, so he just shrugged and sat down next to Mikey, taking a long drink from his glass, then immediately re-filling it. Mikey couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face.

 

It didn’t take long to get Gerard drunk, surprisingly. With some people, the more they drank, the more their resistance was built up – but for Gerard, it seemed to be the opposite. With each drink he had, his will faltered and failed, and soon he was laying, his head in Mikey’s lap, babbling about all the guys he’d fucked on the road.   
A topic that Mikey was only too interested in.

“And then there was ah, B-Bert. Bert McCracken,” he stammered. Mikey giggled.

“I _know,_ Gee. Everyone knows,” he laughed, stroking his hair. Gerard beamed proudly.

“Yea’,” he said simply, nuzzling into Mikey’s crotch. It was embarrassing, but not too surprising, that Mikey was already growing hard, his cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans. Gerard sat up, looking confused and a little alarmed.   
“You’re hard,”

“I am,” Mikey said simply, his tone almost challenging. Gerard hummed thoughtfully for a moment, as if considering the situation. Finally, he glanced up, an eyebrow arched inquisitively.

“Because of me?” he asked slowly, his words slurred by the alcohol in his veins, his eyes unfocused and glassy. Even the slight tremble of his form and the way his lips parted, were all so very attractive to Mikey. He looked totally out of control, totally reliant on his baby brother. And that’s exactly what Mikey wanted.

The younger brother chuckled, kissing the top of Gerard’s head, feeling the black, greasy strands brush his lips. He considered what he’d reply to Gerard’s question. Maybe in this case, the truth was worse than a lie.   
Would Gerard care though? He could tell by the gentle whimpers that slipped past his brother’s lips that he was far from sober. Mikey sighed.

“Of course because of you, Gee. You’re beautiful,” he murmured, scratching his head gently. Gerard laughed and nuzzled a little more into his crotch, seeming to hesitate for a second this time, pausing by the pronounced bulge. Mikey couldn’t help but feel smug.

“That’s weird, Mikes,” Gerard finally murmured, pulling back from his crotch and sitting up. He looked at his younger brother, but was clearly unable to focus on his face. Mikey didn’t allow himself to be disheartened, though. It truly was now or never.   
The younger brother shrugged and began to gently palm Gerard through his jeans, relishing in the surprised gasp the older man gave.

“It’s not too weird, big brother,” Mikey murmured, eyebrows furrowing as he focused on trying to get his brother to harden – and the inevitable rush of pride when he felt him twitch beneath his hand. Gerard, to Mikey’s delight, didn’t try to stop him. Rather, he seemed to be relaxing, his hand fluttering to his shoulder.

“That feels nice,” Gerard murmured, resting his head against Mikey’s arm. The younger brother grinned brightly, hiding his face to disguise his absolute joy.

“I’m glad,” he murmured. “Y’know, I could…we could mess around a little,” Mikey said faintly. Immediately, Gerard looked a little panicked, and Mikey knew he’d pushed it too fast.

“No, hey, no-“ Gerard began to shove him off, although weakly. “No, hey-“

“hush, hush,” Mikey soothed quickly, stilling his hand on his crotch, but not moving it. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just fun, Gee. I can…I can suck you off or something. That’s not so bad, is it?” Mikey murmured. He hoped his cool tone of voice would be enough to bring his big brother around.

Luckily, paired with another swig of whiskey, the tone did the trick, and Gerard gently nodded. He leaned back against the sofa, looking oddly apprehensive for someone so drunk.

“I don’t gotta do anything to you, do I? Cause I dunno if I can, Mikes. It’s weird,” he slurred. Mikey laughed and sunk to his knees.

“No, Gee. Of course not.” He reached up and began to undo his jeans. “I’ll make you feel good. You don’t have to do anything,” he assured him.   
Gerard hesitated for a moment, and then nodded, looking down at him trustingly. He was, thanks to Mikey, very hard now. The idea of a blowjob, no matter who it was from, was certainly a welcome one. Maybe if he were sober, he’d be better prepared to fight against this, but he couldn’t deny, it was an appealing idea. He’d never done incest before – it was on a very short list of things he hadn’t done, actually.

With that in mind, Gerard allowed himself to relax fully, actually enjoying the rush of alcohol between his ears, and the gentle kisses his baby brother pressed to his bare thighs as he worked his boxers down.   
There was a soft gasp from the floor, and Gerard looked down, only to see his brother staring at his crotch with wide eyes.

“Oh, Gee. Oh, you’re so big-“ he whispered, leaning forward. The words sent a shiver through Gerard’s body. He couldn’t pretend, now, that he wasn’t turned on by how this had played out – even if it was just down to the alcohol.

“Suck me,” Gerard whispered. Mikey looked up and smiled easily.

“Call me your baby brother,” Mikey whispered. Gerard looked surprised, but nodded.

“Suck m-my cock, baby brother. Please,” he mumbled. Mikey chuckled, but complied, his lips gently wrapping around the very tip of his length. As soon as he felt his brother’s lips on him, Gerard moaned, leaning back against the sofa.

“O-oh. Oh, yeah-“ he gasped, hand immediately moving to curl in his brother’s hair. Mikey made a soft noise, pushing his glasses up his nose a little, and began to slide down, taking more of his brother into his mouth. His hand moved up, gently curling around Gerard’s balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand with a faint grunt. He looked very content, and felt even better. This was what he’d always wanted. His brother, drunk, disorientated, being pleased by him. He hadn’t counted on him being so well-endowed, no, but it only made it better. Mikey, in that moment, felt amazing.

 

The next few minutes were spent with the eager slide of Mikey’s lips along Gerard’s length, the wet sound of his brother’s cock nudging his tongue, teasing his throat, the steady throb of Gerard’s rock-hard cock against Mikey’s soft mouth. Gerard was splayed out, his thighs parted, his head resting against the sofa with his lips apart. His hand was curled entirely in Mikey’s hair now, occasionally tightening around the brown locks, and his hips rocked steadily up into his mouth.   
The movement was ridiculously attractive to Mikey, for several reasons. Mainly, because he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to be fucked by his big brother. He wasn’t going to try for that today, but it was a poignant image. He wanted his big brother to ravage him, to use him, to make him his slut.   
On that note, Mikey moaned and took him even deeper, moving his head faster on his length. As if on cue, Gerard whimpered and moved his hips even faster, crying out as he fucked his baby brother’s mouth. The only noises that could be heard, was the combined heavy breath of the brothers, and the wet slap as Gerard’s cock moved quickly in and out of Mikey’s mouth.

Mikey wasn’t sure if he wanted Gerard to cum in his mouth, but when his brother’s thighs began to shake, and the older man let out a choked “M-Mikey, I’m cu-“, he had to decide quickly. Part of him was disappointed, that the experience was going to end, but mainly, he was very, very turned on. He was about to taste his big brother’s cum, to feel the thick slide of it in his throat. There was nothing he wanted more.

Mikey let out an encouraging nod as he continued to suck him, and soon enough, felt a final throb along Gerard’s length as his older brother came in his mouth with a low groan, his hand curling tightly in his hair.   
Mikey felt his own cock throb as his mouth was filled with the hot, sticky liquid. He swallowed without question, letting out a gasp as he looked up at his big brother, who was still slumped against the sofa. He looked blissful, and gave no inclination that he was upset by the night’s events, so Mikey tentatively crawled into his lap.

To his delight, Gerard immediately wrapped his arms around him, looking up at him with loving eyes.

“You’re the best brother, Mikes. Did you know that?” he slurred, giggling faintly. Mikey laughed, feeling vaguely relieved, and leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I try,” he giggled.

Mikey had no idea how things would be when Gerard sobered up. Maybe his brother would hate him – that was a very likely thing, that Mikey might have to face. He could lose his big brother forever. Would it have been worth it? Yes. Yes, of course.   
Alternatively, Gerard could be grateful, and want to continue their relationship. It could go any way, at this point.   
In that moment, though, Mikey was just content to be wrapped around his big brother, the taste of his cock on his lips, and his face nuzzled in his neck.


End file.
